poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan tells Odette's backstory
This is how Ryan tells Odette's backstory in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meets the Swan Princess. Ryan F-Freeman: Gathered friends. Listen to a story about the fair princess of this world called Princess Odette. Rigby: By the look of it, human me, Ryan sounds like he recites the Bionicle Legend. Rigby (EG): You and me both, Rigby. But pay attention. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. out a book and starts reading Once upon a time, there was a king named William, who ruled a large and mighty kingdom, and yet he was sad, for he was growing old with no child to inherit the throne. But then, happily, a daughter was born.. Her name is Odette. Kings and Queens came from all around to offer their gifts to Odette. Among them was a widow called Uberta and her son, Prince Derek. It was then that William and Uberta happened to have the same idea: Derek and Odette would be brought together each summer in hopes that they would fall in love and join their kingdoms forever. Olaf: Summer? Did Ryan say "Summer"? Anna: Yes, Olaf. He did. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Do you think someone else has a different idea, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Indeed, Oswald. reading But, unbeknownst to all was another plan, that of an evil enchanter, Rothbart. Odette's birth was of little concern to him, for he was preparing to take King William's kingdom by means of the Forbidden Arts. Sci-Ryan: What's the Forbidden Arts? Ryan F-Freeman: I think it's a type of magic, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Oh yes. I read a book about magic and I understand it. Sci-Twi: Good to know, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: reading On the eve of his assault, William attacked and Rothbart's powers were plunged into darkness. But, despite calls for his death, Rothbart was only banished. And then Rothbart vows to William that he'll get his powers again someday and get everything William own and cared about. And that eventually did happen. Evil Ryan: Bravo, Ryan.coughs You did very well. I think we arrived at a time where Odette and Derek are kids. In order for us to remain the same I'll use the Spell of Cartoon on us. Sci-Ryan: Spell of Cartoon? What's that spell? Evil Ryan: It's a spell that keep us from aging or dying, Sci-Ryan. smiles Ryan F-Freeman: Well, then what are you waiting for? Do it. Matau T. Monkey: Get ready. Ryan takes out a spell book Rigby (EG): I'll be in my TARDIS while you and the others are in the Spell of Cartoon. (EG) heads into his TARDIS with Sari and Cody Rigby (EG): Ok. Time to set a destination to a time where Odette and Derek are adults. watches as Rigby (EG)'s TARDIS disappears Twilight Sparkle: Well, go on. Evil Ryan: Ok, Twilight. Here we go. Ahem. Ryan recites the Spell of Cartoon in the book and uses his magic to use the spell on him and his friends Sci-Ryan: Wow! Are you cousins with Ceedric the Sorcerer, Evil Ryan? rolls his eyes Evil Ryan: Yes, Sci-Ryan. Plus his name is Cedric. Said-rick. smiles Evil Anna: Yes, Sci-Ryan. You and Odette are cute. Bit like that kid named Yuma. Oh. Yuma. I beaten him in a duel and killed him with my Lightsaber. nods Thomas: Ok, Evil Anna. You and your boyfriend can go on a hick with us. Anna smiles with glee and hugs Sci-Ryan Thomas: Ok, Evil Anna. Twilight and the others will escort you on the hike. Evil Anna: Right. If any bad guy come and get Ryan we'll bring out our weapons. out Yugi's necklace with a pyramid I got this Foundation Element with me. holds a sign that says "Great. Plus where did you get it?" Evil Anna: I got this from a fella named Yugi. I heard that this Millennium Puzzle has a spirit of a pharaoh in it. I'll give this to my boyfriend. smiles and kisses Evil Anna Evil Anna: You know on second thought, I'll send this back to where it came from.a portal and throws Yugi's Millennium Puzzle into it Sci-Ryan: It's ok. I don't really want this fake Foundation Element. My lunchbox is the real Foundation Element. Evil Anna: Ok, Sci-Ryan. But bring your weapon out. I heard that the creature called the Great Animal might pop up somewhere.out her Lightsaber and activates it Sci-Ryan: Oh, Evil Anna. I hope I'll see Odette as a kid with her father. Plus, what's the Great Animal? uses his magic to make a projection of Rothbart's form the Great Animal Sci-Ryan: Whoa. I think this beast could almost give Rudy a run for his money. Buck The Wiesel (EG): I hope Rigby will be rivals with the Great Animal. Hi-YA!a tree branch with Ryan's lightsaber William Furno: Nice moves. Bertram T. Monkey: Bravo, Buck. Mark Surge: How meg was that? Rigby: I hope Odette is happy to see Ryan. nods Sci-Ryan: at the script of the Swan Princess Looks like Odette is not under a swan transformation spell yet. nods Twilight Sparkle: I hope you're right, Sci-Ryan. That is summer time here. Olaf: Oh I don't know why but I always love the idea of summer and sun and all things hot. Matau T. Monkey: I don't think you got time with heat, Olaf. But sometimes you like to close your eyes and imagine what it be like when summer does come. nods and the song In Summer starts playing Matau T. Monkey: Bees will buzz~ Olaf: Kids'll be blowing dandylion fuzz~ Matau T. Monkey: And you'll be doing whatever snow does in summer~ Olaf: A drink in my hand~ Matau T. Monkey: And your snow up against the burning sand~ Olaf: It will be the most awesome thing in summer~ Matau T. Monkey: We'll finally see a summer breeze blow away the winter storm~ lands on the water Olaf: And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm~ Matau T. Monkey: And we can't wait to see~ What Odette will think of me~ Matau T. Monkey and Olaf: And imagine how much cooler we'll be in summer~ hums Olaf: The hot and the cold are both so intense~ Matau T. Monkey: Put them together, it just makes sense~ scats Matau T. Monkey: Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle~ Olaf: But, put me in summer and I'll be a....~ Matau T. Monkey: Happy snowman! When life gets rough, we like to hold on to our dream~ Relaxing in the summer sun~ Olaf: Just letting off steam~ Oh, the sky will be blue~ Matau T. Monkey: And we will be there too~ When you now can do what frozen things do...~ Matau T. Monkey and Olaf: In summer~ Sci-Ryan: I don't want to tell them. Evil Anna: That's nice, Sci-Ryan. Matau T. Monkey and Olaf: In summer!~ Meg Griffin: Bravo. I'll go find Prince Derek and his mother with human Crash Bandicoot. Sci-Ryan: If you can't trust Morro the Ghost Ninja, who can you trust? Right? nods then Rigby (EG)'s TARDIS appears then Rianna, the NEXO Knights, Cody, Sari and Rigby (EG) comes out Crash Bandicoot: Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer